


Do You Know How I Feel?

by Depressed80sGay



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, WARNING: First Person, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed80sGay/pseuds/Depressed80sGay
Summary: A short poem made by Moomintroll, to Snufkin.Originally written as a gift for a friend.





	Do You Know How I Feel?

_Do you know how I feel?_

_You've always caught me starring at you whenever your back is turned away, but for some reason, you never found it to be creepy or uncomfortable. (Little My would say otherwise)_

_Do you know how I feel?_

_Does it give you any clue how I tend to offer you some of my food, and then risk myself going hungry for an entire day? In my opinion, you deserve the strength more than me, not because you're much braver._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_I happened to laugh at all your jokes. And I also happened to be the only one who finds them funny. (They weren't really funny, to be honest. I just wanted to keep you in a positive vibe)._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_Whenever I'm in your presence, you noticed how my cheeks always glow a bright red color. You ask me whether I'm sick or I've caught a fever, as if you don't recognize it. If this is an illness, then I never want to be cured._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_Each hug we would embrace, I always squeeze you tightly in my arms. I almost thought about not letting you go. I don't like it when we part. It may sound ridiculous to say that over a simple hug._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_Everyone in Moominvalley, including myself, thought me and Snorkmaiden were perfect for each other. It has been like that then, and it should be the same now: Boys like girls. Girls like boys. Men and women fall in love with each other. After a few months, I came to realize I've been wrong. All of this could be wrong. Me and Snorkmaiden didn't have that sort of spark in our chemistry. I never felt that way about her the same way I felt about you._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_I treat you differently than all my other friends. You seem more to me than that. My heart just beats a rhythm every time I'm by your side. As for my other friends, it just functions normally. If only you knew, you are more than just a friend to me._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_You have no idea how sad I am whenever you leave for the winter. I know you want to be alone sometimes, but I wish you'd consider how much you mean to me. It feels like loosing a part of yourself. You're not with me. You're all the way far, traveling in the warm meadows of the south, while I'm left here in the cold, to sleep it all off. It's hard to stay hibernated when I keep waking from those awful nightmares about you, loosing you permanently. Your company would be the only thing to warm me up throughout this cold winter. At least, when you're about to leave, could you tell me first?_

_Do you know how I feel?_

_I just regain all my energy back, looking forward to your return. Sometimes you come back unexpectedly, which is why we never have time to throw a celebration. By the first sight of you, I come running towards you with my arms wide open. I'm like a child on Christmas morning. Speaking of which; Until next winter arrives, I want to cherish every moment with you. Or if you reconsider, you can just stay here with me._

_Do you know how I feel?_

_I hope you feel the same way._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, cuz I don't know much about Moomin.


End file.
